Rose Quartz
by xXLittle Rose AngelXx
Summary: Rose quartz symbolises love. It was a rose quartz pendant that Skye gave his love, Jill, for her 21st birthday. What he didn't know was that every time Jill puts it on, she'd fall immediately in love with the first person she sees.
1. Jill's 21st Birthday

_**Hello everybody! This is my first fanfic set in Forget-Me-Not Valley. I hope you like it! **_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest Moon_

_**

* * *

**_

**Rose Quartz**

**Chapter 1**

**Jill's 21****st**** Birthday**

Phantom Skye looked at his stolen watch. It was 8 o'clock pm. No doubt in two hours Jill Farrell would be waiting for him near the road that joins Forget-Me-Not Valley to the town where he lives. Every night, as long as the weather was nice, she'd wait there at 10 o'clock pm, sometimes with a delicious gift of curry that she made herself. Skye wasn't surprised that she had fallen for him. After all, he was the good looking, smooth talking and charming thief. She seemed appalled at first at the fact that he stole for a living, but after a year she didn't seem to mind so much. He was charming, and she was drawn to him like a moth is drawn to light.

What had surprised Skye was that he had fallen for her. He had met many girls during his life, many much prettier than the simple farm girl, yet he fell in love with her. Was it that she was such a fantastic cook, or that she was always waiting for him? Or was it fate that had brought them together? Skye didn't know. All he knew was that he really enjoyed meeting Jill every nice night.

But today was different. Today was Jill's 21st birthday, and the first birthday that Skye was actually able to celebrate. For the past to years, it had snowed on Jill's birthday, and he was unable to go out to meet her. That was one of the downsides of having a birthday in winter.

When Skye woke up that morning to see the sun streaming through his small window, he was overjoyed. Finally, he could wish Jill a happy birthday on her actual birthday. All throughout the day he kept checking through his window, expecting to see snow falling on the sky, just to ruin his day, but, thankfully, it didn't.

Skye looked around his room of stolen items. He had to give Jill the perfect present. But what was the perfect present?

Skye practically turned the room of stolen items upside down; emptying every drawer and cupboard until everything was lying on the floor. There were gems, jewellery, perfume, skin lotion, sun block and facial packs. Skye moved the facial packs out of the way. He needed those to keep his skin perfect.

He picked up various items, studied them, and then placed them back on the floor. Nothing seemed good enough. With a sigh, he began putting the items away.

He was placing the jewellery back into a box when a pale pink diamond caught his attention. He took it out of the pile, putting everything else back into the box. It was a rose quartz pendant on a simple silver chain. Rose quartz symbolised love. It was perfect! And it would look absolutely stunning on her.

Skye thought back to when he had stolen the necklace. He couldn't remember. _Never mind. _He thought with a smile. _It will be a great birthday present. _

Skye glanced at his watch. It was 9 o'clock already. He needed to leave at about half-past nine to get to the road by ten. That gave him just enough time to find a nice sparkly box to put the necklace in. Then he pulled out a piece of paper and wrote, in his perfect handwriting:

_Dear Jill,_

_Happy twenty-first birthday! No matter how old you get, you still remain a beautiful maiden. _

_Sincerely, _

_Phantom Skye _

Satisfied with his present, Skye left his house and headed towards the road where he was to meet Jill. He kept to the shadows. This town knew him all too well for his thieving, and he'd be locked up for sure if he was caught.

Once he was on the road connecting his town to Forget-Me-Not Valley, Skye relaxed. Forget-Me-Not Valley didn't have any police officers, so there was no way he could be caught there. Then again, you'd be very lucky to catch someone like Skye.

Jill was standing at the end of the road, back to Skye, staring up at the full moon. Skye looked up, and could see why Jill appeared hypnotised. It was very rare to see the moon in winter, let alone as beautiful as this.

Quietly, Skye crept up behind Jill and extended his neck so his head was next to her ear.

"Happy birthday," he whispered, expecting Jill to jump a mile in surprise.

Jill didn't flinch a bit. She was used to being crept upon by the Phantom now.

"Hey, Skye," she said. "Moon's nice tonight, huh?"

Skye nodded in agreement. "It makes your beauty stand out."

Jill rolled her eyes. "Wow," she said sarcastically. "I've never heard that one before."

Skye chuckled, and handed her the sparkly box. "Happy birthday."

Jill's eyes lit up, and she eagerly took the box from Skye's hands. She read the note, smiling, and then carefully opened the box, so as to not break it.

"Wow," she gasped. "Skye, it's…it's beautiful. Where did you get it?"

Skye shrugged.

"Skye," she sighed. "Where'd you steal it from this time?"

Skye put on a fake look of shock. "Why Jill, do you think that everything I own has been stolen?"

Jill rolled her eyes. Skye chuckled.

"Well," he said. "I probably did steal it, but it was too long ago for me to remember."

Jill shrugged. She had gotten used to the fact that everything Skye gave her was stolen, and she didn't feel quite so guilty about it anymore.

Jill handed Skye the necklace, and turned around, pulling her hair out of the way. Skye put the necklace around her neck carefully, and she turned back around. Skye was right; the necklace did look stunning on her. He looked at the pendant, standing out against the white on her t-shirt. Had he been looking into her eyes at that moment, he may have seen them flash the same colour as the pendant.

"I love you, Skye," she said strongly. Skye was taken aback. It was obvious that she liked him, but he never expected her to say it, and definitely not as strong and certain as she did.

"I love you with all my heart," she repeated.

Skye chuckled. "But isn't it wrong for an innocent maiden like yourself to be in love with a thief like me?"

"Nope," said Jill. "I'm allowed to love a thief." And with that she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips against his. Skye was the one to break the kiss after a couple of minutes. He chuckled again.

"Now, now, fair maiden. We wouldn't want you to be caught making out with a thief now, would we?"

"I don't care!" said Jill loudly, leaning in for another kiss. Skye stepped back.

"I must go, Jill," he said. Jill's bottom lip quivered.

"Kiss me again?"

Skye bent down to her height and pecked her lightly on the lips, before turning back towards the town.

"Don't leave me!" cried Jill, chasing after him. She got half way down the road when Jackie the sprite appeared.

"The road's dangerous at night, so I can't let you pass," he said.

"NO!" said Jill, pushing past the sprite. Sparkles of gold jumped off Jackie's fingertips as he teleported himself and Jill back to her house."

"Huh?" said Jill. She looked around. A moment ago she had been running down the road out of Forget-Me-Not Valley, and now she was inside her house.

"It's late, Jill," said Jackie. "Go to sleep."

"No!" sobbed Jill. "I want Skye!"

"Jill," repeated Jackie. "It's time for bed. You can see Skye tomorrow."

"I want Skye," repeated Jill.

"Skye will be in bed too. Go to sleep."

Reluctantly, Jill climbed into her bed. She reached for the clip behind her neck, and took off the necklace. What Skye didn't see, Jackie did. Jill's eyes flashed a pale pink. Jackie's brow creased, but he disregarded the thought, deciding he must have imagined it. With some small, gold sparkles, he teleported back to his place on the road out of the valley.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it! Please review! Tell me what you think, or give me any ideas you may have. I love getting reviews! **_


	2. Takakura

**_Hello! I got two reviews for my first chapter. Thank you so much to Kali-Chan and Miss Rouge Apple. I'm kinda used to not getting many reviews on my first chapter, but I hope I get more reviews this time. Review :D_**

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Harvest Moon  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**Takakura**

It snowed heavily in Forget-Me-Not valley the next day. Without the sun streaming through her window, Jill slept in until seven o'clock am. She was awoken by a knock at the door. Rubbing her eyes, she climbed out of bed and opened the door. Takakura was standing there.

"Oh, sorry, is this a bad time?" he asked, noticing that Jill was still wearing her orange stripy pyjamas.

Jill yawned. "No, no, come in. Let me just get changed and I'll be out in a moment."

She picked up a pale blue t-shirt and jeans, and a blue woollen jumper. "I'll just be a moment," she said to Takakura, before dashing into the bathroom.

Takakura looked around Jill's room. Unlike him, Jill was rather messy. Clothes were strewn all over the floor, and there were unclean dishes sitting in the sink. Takakura was not impressed.

Jill walked out of the bathroom, threw her pyjamas on the floor, and then motioned for Takakura to take a seat at the table.

"Would you like something to eat?" she said politely. "I haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"I'm fine," said Takakura, taking a seat. Jill took a loaf of bread from the fridge and defrosted it.

"So," she said. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

Takakura thought back for a moment, trying to remember what had brought him to Jill's house in the first place. He had gotten distracted.

"Oh, that's right," he said sadly, remembering. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your chicken has died."

Jill suddenly lost her appetite. "Penny?" she asked unbelievingly. "But…but she was perfectly fine yesterday when I let her out…" She swore to herself. She had forgotten to let her back inside the coop. It started snowing last night; she must have frozen to death. Jill was filled with guilt. Penny was only a year old, after all.

"I'm sorry," repeated Takakura. Tears filled Jill's eyes. Takakura would have handed her a tissue, but Jill's house was so messy that he could not see where she kept her box of tissues anyway. He watched Jill walk over to her shelves and pull a tissue out of there. She wiped her tears.

"And all because I went to see…" she cut herself off. The townspeople didn't approve of Skye's thieving. "And all because I got distracted," she rephrased.

"It's very unfortunate," said Takakura. Jill took very good care of her animals most of the time. All her older animals had died of old age. They had lived long, happy lives.

Jill wanted more than anything to cuddle up to Skye at that moment. You'd think that after all the animal deaths she had witnessed, she'd be use to it, but Jill was emotional, and she'd cry every time she lost one of her animals.

Jill picked up the necklace that Skye had given her the previous night. If she couldn't hug Skye, she'd just have to make do with the one thing that he had given her that proves that he loves her.

As she did up her necklace, her eyes flashed a pale pink to match the pendant, and the first thing she saw was Takakura.

"I love you," she said simply.

Takakura just stared at her. _Did she just say what I think she said? _

"I love you, Tak."

_Did she just call me Tak? And did she just tell me she loves me? What's up with her?_

Takakura forced a laugh. "Very funny, Jill."

Jill looked confused. "What's funny? Love isn't funny."

"Jill, stop joking around."

"I'm not joking," she said, looking him straight in the eyes. "I love you."

She took a step towards Takakura, eyes sparkling. "Kiss me."

Takakura ran. He ran faster than anyone thought possible for the old man.

"WAIT FOR ME!" squealed Jill, chasing after him.

Takakura ran towards the blue bar, and only realised as he arrived at the door that the bar wouldn't be open at seven thirty in the morning.

"Takakura!" called Jill. "Where are you?"

He couldn't run anywhere else without Jill noticing him, and any moment now Jill would walk past the bar and see him.

He banged at the door.

"LET ME IN!" he yelled. "DEAR GODDESS, PLEASE LET ME IN!"

Muffy opened the door. "Takakura? What are you doing here?"

Takakura ignored her and raced into the bar. "Hide me!"

Muffy couldn't help laughing. What could a friendly old man like Takakura want to hide from? "Hide you?" she giggled. "From what?"

"Oh, TAKAKURA!" came a voice from outside. Takakura turned pale. Well, as pale as possible for a dark skinned man.

"From her!" he exclaimed.

Muffy stopped laughing, and quickly guided Takakura into the back room, just as she heard the door open. She put an elegant finger to her lips, and then walked back out.

"Hi Jill!" she said enthusiastically. Muffy and Jill were best friends, along with Lumina and Celia.

"Hi Muffy," said Jill distractedly. "Have you seen Takakura?"

"No," said Muffy, trying to hide a smile. "Why?"

Jill sighed. "I love him."

That caught Muffy off-guard. She dropped the glass she was holding, and stared at Jill.

"You dropped your glass," stated Jill.

Muffy kept staring.

"You're joking, right?" she said.

"Why do people think I'm joking?" asked Jill innocently. "I'm in love with Takakura. What's funny about that?"

"Jill...Takakura is…he's….why….how…."

Jill shrugged, and walked around the bench to help Muffy pick up the shattered glass. Well, Muffy was too busy stuttering to do anything, so Jill picked up the shattered glass herself and threw it in the bin.

"You should try to be less clumsy," she said. "Anyway, I have to go find Tak now. Bye Muffy."

"B-Bye…Jill…"

And with that, Jill skipped merrily out the door, calling Takakura's name.

Takakura peeked out the door. "Is she gone?"

Muffy was still staring at the spot where Jill had stood. Shaking, she nodded.

"What was wrong with her?" asked Takakura.

"I…have no…idea."

Takakura cautiously left the blue bar, and then bolted back to his house, and he locked himself in.

Muffy stood there for five minutes, until Griffin came in to find out what was wrong with her. Muffy denied that she was upset or stressed. She didn't believe that Jill was really in love with Takakura, and decided she must have been joking. She decided she'd confront Jill the following morning.

Jill got no work done that day. She walked around calling Takakura's name, and asking people if they had seen him. Lumina and Celia asked why she was looking for him, and when she told them, they totally freaked out like Muffy had done. At around lunch time, Muffy, Celia and Lumina met up at the blue bar.

"Did Jill come past here looking for Takakura?" asked Lumina.

"Yes," answered Muffy. "First thing in the morning. She isn't really, you know…"

"She can't be," said Celia. "No, that's insane."

"But she sounded so sincere," said Lumina.

"I'm worried about her," said Muffy. "Firstly, it's not like Jill to joke like this anyway. And if she wasn't joking, she could…no, she would get hurt. I mean, do you girls even know how old Takakura is?"

Lumina and Celia shook their heads.

"I hope she was joking," said Lumina.

The three girls decided to confront Jill the next day. If they knew Jill at all, it was that if she did joke around like this at all, it would only last a day.

* * *

_**I hope you like it. I am aiming to make this story funny. I'm taking ideas for who you'd like Jill to fall in love with next. Please give me ideas! And review! I love reviews!**_


	3. Muffy

_**Hi everyone! Thank you for reviewing, kitty go moo, Miss Rouge Apple, kikimimi222, Den, Shimmerleaf, NerdyGirl17 and addybest. And thanks to everyone who gave me ideas for love interests. I promise that I shall eventually use all of your ideas! **_

_**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Harvest Moon. If you didn't already know that.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Muffy**

The following day Lumina, Celia and Jill slept in, but Muffy was wide awake at six am. Out of everyone in the entire valley, Muffy knew Jill the best, and she knew that Jill didn't have a sense of humour. Why would Jill pretend to love Takakura? When they had sleepovers, they use to joke about the townspeople. They'd joke about Takakura a lot, making up funny reasons of why he never opens his eyes. Jill said that he could kill people by looking them in the eyes. Muffy said that he had no eyes in the first place. Muffy smiled. Their sleepovers were lots of fun.

At six am, Muffy climbed out of bed and got changed. She raced to Lumina's mansion, only passing Murrey on her way. Everyone else was still sleeping.

She would have knocked on the door, but she didn't want to wake up Romana at such an early hour. She turned the handle, and was relieved to find that the door was open. When she stepped in, she found a note on the floor. She picked it up and discovered that it was from Phantom Skye, warning them that he was planning to break into their mansion. That explained why the door was unlocked.

Muffy quietly closed the door and tiptoed up the stairs. Halfway up she heard someone moan and she froze. _They heard me, _she thought. But a minute passed with no more noise, and no one came out. Breathing a sigh of relief, she hurried into Lumina's room.

"Lumina," she whispered, shaking the girls arm. "Lumina wake up!"

Lumina sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Muffy?" she said, yawning. "What time is it?"

"A quarter past six," said Muffy. "Sorry. I'm worried about Jill. If we confront her just after she wakes up, she'll have less time to make up her excuse. Come on, let's go get Celia!"

Lumina yawned again. "Just give me a moment to get changed."

Muffy waited impatiently outside Lumina's bedroom. Her ears were alert to every tiny sound. Being caught by Romana wasn't in her best interest. Luckily, Lumina only took five minutes.

"Come on!" whispered Muffy urgently, and the two girls hurried out the door and to Celia's house. Muffy knocked at the door. There was no answer. She knocked again, louder. There was still no answer.

"CELIA!" she yelled, banging loudly at the door. It was flung open by a very red faced Vesta.

"What do you think you're doing, waking us up this early?" she snapped.

"Sorry, Vesta," said Muffy. "Is Celia here?"

Grumbling to herself, Vesta went back inside her house, and a moment later Celia came out.

"Come on!" said Muffy. "Let's go talk to Jill."

"I hope she was joking," said Celia. "I'd hate it if her heart got broken."

The three girls ran to Jill's farm. They arrived there at about 6:30. Lumina peered through the window. Jill wasn't in bed. Celia knocked at the door. When there was no answer, she turned the handle and walked right in. After falling in love with the only thief in the valley, she didn't bother locking her door. She wasn't a heavy sleeper, so if he tried to sneak in she'd wake up anyway.

"Jill?" said Celia. "Are you here?"

"Just a minute!" called Jill from the bathroom. She came out, dressed and ready.

"Hi girls!" she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm, well, we were, we wanted to…" Celia stuttered, trying to find the right way to ask.

"We wanted to talk to you about Takakura," said Lumina.

Jill opened her fridge, finding some food for breakfast. "What about him? And would you like something to eat."

"We're right," said Muffy. "Umm, how do you, umm, feel about Takakura?"

Jill took a bowl of salad from the fridge and sat down. "He's a nice guy. He certainly helps a lot with my farm. Is that what you want to know?"

"But…about yesterday…you said…" said Celia.

"I was upset yesterday. My chicken died," said Jill.

"Oh. We're sorry," said Muffy.

"Why did you want to know how I feel about Takakura anyway?" asked Jill. The three girls looked away, embarrassed. Muffy looked around, and saw the pink pendant hanging off the side of Jill's bed.

"That's pretty," she said.

"Oh you like it?" said Jill. She picked it up and put it around her neck. Muffy was too distracted by the beautiful necklace that she didn't see the flash of pink in Jill's eyes. Lumina saw it, however.

"Did you see that?" she whispered.

"See what?" asked Celia.

"Her eyes…they…" Lumina shook her head. "Never mind."

"I love you Muffy!" said Jill. Muffy smiled and hugged her friend.

"I love you too!" said Muffy.

"Really?" said Jill.

"Of course I do," said Muffy, looking at Jill with an expression saying 'Why would you think otherwise?' "You're my best friend."

Jill stared at Muffy, a slight disappointment in her eyes. "But, you are more than my best friend."

"What do you mean?" asked Muffy, confused.

"I love you Muffy. Not friend love, real love."

Muffy backed away.

"Jill…"

"You don't really love me, do you Muffy?" she asked sadly.

"Jill…" said Muffy, keeping her distance. "I love you, but like a friend. I mean…I…I like guys…not…you know…"

"Why can't girls love each other?" asked Jill innocently. "Why can't I love you?"

Muffy was shaking her head, tears in her eyes. She didn't want to hurt Jill, but she couldn't pretend she was in love with her either. Celia and Lumina walked over to Jill, and led her to the bed. They sat either side of her.

"Are you feeling OK?" asked Celia.

"Heartbroken," sniffed Jill.

"No, I mean, like…Yesterday you claimed you loved Takakura… and now Muffy…"

"I love Muffy," said Jill, tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't help it."

She put a hand on her chest. "Just go," she whispered.

Celia hugged her friend, but she didn't hug back. With a sigh, Celia and Lumina left. Muffy followed. She looked back at her heartbroken friend. Jill sat on her bed with her head in her hands. Her body was shaking with every sob.

"I'm sorry," whispered Muffy, but she knew Jill wouldn't hear. With one last glance at her best friend, she quietly walked out the door.

"Maybe Takakura was just, like…maybe she was nervous about telling you her feelings and it was an excuse or something…" said Celia. Muffy shrugged. Jill was her best friend, but now they weren't really friends at all. Celia put her arm around Muffy, but she payed no attention. She turned away and walked towards the little pond in Jill's garden. She remembered all the times she and Jill had played near the pond. Sometimes they'd jump in and splash each other. She was going to miss those times.

She walked to the side of the pond and sat down. She let her tears drip down into the pond. Lumina put her hand on Muffy's shoulder, but she shook it off.

"I'll catch up," said Muffy. The two girls nodded and left the farm. Muffy looked at her reflection in the pond. Her make up was smudged with tears, her eyes were red, and she just looked horrible. She put her hand in the water, making it ripple so her reflection disappeared.

"I'm so sorry, Jill," she sobbed.

***

Jill let her tears run down her cheeks. She clutched the pink pendant in her hand, and looked at it.

"Rose quartz," she said. "It's the symbol of love. Love. You know what I think of love? LOVE STINKS!"

She pulled at the pendant, causing the clip at the back to come undone. She through the pendant at the wall angrily, listening to it bang softly against the wall and fall to the floor.

The past two days that Jill had worn her pendant, when she had taken it off, she had fallen asleep. Whatever the pendant made her do became a distant memory that she wouldn't remember unless she thought very hard. But this time she didn't plan to lie down after she had taken the pendant off.

Her eyes flashed pink. Suddenly, her head started hurting.

"Ah," she moaned. Her whole body felt strange and tingly.

"Ah," she moaned again, before collapsing on the hard floor.

***

Muffy wiped her tears and stood up. Crying in front of her former best friend's pond was not going to do any good. She walked past Jill's small house, and decided to check if Jill was still crying. Cupping her hands either side of her eyes, she pressed her face against the window, and then gasped. Jill lay sprawled out on the floor, unmoving.

"JILL!" she yelled. She ran through the door and skidded over to her unconscious friend.

"Jill! Jill, can you hear me?"

She put her hand on her friend's neck and was relieved to discover that her pulse was normal. She was just sleeping. At least, that was what she hoped.

"Jill? Jilly? Can you hear me?" she asked, gently shaking her arm. Jill's eyes fluttered open.

"Muffy," she said, sitting up. "What happened?"

Muffy heaved a sigh of relief. "I don't know. You OK?"

"Fine."

"Jill, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not loving you."

Jill gasped. "You don't want to be my friend?"

"Of course I do! I love you like a friend!"

Jill laughed. "I don't love you like…you know…I'm not lesbian!"

"But…but I thought…"

Jill laughed. "Geez Muffy, you should know that I like guys, not gals."

Muffy sighed. "I must have heard you wrong. Sorry." She laughed. "We were both bawling our eyes out for nothing."

Jill hugged Muffy, and she hugged her back.

"Best friends," said Muffy.

"Forever," finished Jill.

* * *

_**Sorry that it wasn't as funny as my last chapter. JillxMuffy isn't quite as funny as JillxTakakura. Any ideas for love interests shall be accepted and used...eventually. Or if you just want to review, I love reviews.  
**_

_**Thank you!  
**_


	4. Rock

**_Hello my faithful readers/reviewers. Thank you Shimmerleaf, koneko-chaan, Misty121416, Neko-lily, kitty go moo, Seruh.x and wolfdog71 for the reviews. You make me feel happy. _**  
**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**Rock**

The next day was sunny, and so Jill was up early. She got changed and went out to her farm to tend to her animals. Once she was done she went fishing for a few hours at the Goddess pond. The sun came out from behind the clouds, and the day was warmer than most winter days. Jill decided to spend some time at the beach.

She ran back to her house to grab her teleport stone and her jacket. She picked up the teleport stone from her box of accessories, and then went to pick up her jacket, which was lying on the floor. As she picked it up, she heard something hard land on the floor. It was her necklace.

_What is it doing there? _Jill thought. She didn't remember putting it there yesterday. Actually, she could barely remember anything that had happened yesterday, except for fighting with Muffy over some misunderstanding, and then making up again.

Jill shrugged and picked up her necklace. She stepped outside and closed her eyes.

_The beach, _she thought, repeating the words over and over in her head. The teleport stone grew warm against her neck. _THE BEACH! _ There was a flash of light and when Jill opened her eyes, she was at the beach.

The beach was empty, except for Rock. When Jill had first moved to Forget-Me-Not Valley, she and Rock started going out. They were together for a season before she dumped him. She remembered that day.

***

_Rock was at the beach, as usual. Jill had practiced over and over in her head what she was going to say. "Rock, I'm really sorry, but I just want to be friends. I'm sorry; I just can't love you like you love me." Unfortunately, it didn't come out like that. _

_"Hey baby," said Rock. Jill couldn't make eye contact with him. She still wanted to be friends, and she felt bad about what she was about to do. Well, she did at that point. _

_"Aww, you're so cute," said Rock. "You can't even look at me. Just like when we first met. You were taken aback by how cool I am." _

_"What?" Jill hissed. _

_"You were taken aback by how cool, and beautiful and great I am. Remember?"_

_Anger flooded through Jill. She had thought that now Rock was less up-himself. Obviously she was wrong._

_"And then I let you look at me, and you let me look at you. You're really pretty. I'd like to look at you some more."_

_Rock moved closer, closing his eyes and puckering his lips. Jill angrily hit him on the head._

_"OW! What was that for?" _

_"YOU HAVEN"T CHANGED!" snapped Jill. "I thought you were a sweet guy now, not the annoying perverted jerk that you were back then!" _

_"Annoying perverted jerk?" said Rock. "Jill, baby…" _

_"DON'T 'BABY' ME!" yelled Jill. "It's over. Hear me? OVER!" _

_And with that she stormed off, leaving Rock heartbroken. _

***

Rock had never really gotten over that. He was actually a sensitive guy, and he really did miss Jill. He tried flirting with her a couple of times, only to result in another hit over the head.

Jill did feel a little bad about what she said, but then she met Skye, and realised that she'd never have him if she had stayed with Rock. That made her happy.

Jill took off her teleport stone and put on her rose quartz pendant. _If he tries to flirt with me again, _she thought, _then I'll just show him that I have a new love now. _

Glaring at Rock, she clicked the rose quartz around her neck. No one was around to see her eyes flash pink, as they had done the past few days. She saw Rock, and her heartbeat sped up.

She walked gracefully over to Rock. "Hello Rock," she said.

"Hi," he said, not turning around.

"Baby aren't ya gonna look at me?"

Rock spun around.

"I love ya Rock," said Jill, flicking her hair back.

"YOU DO?" Rock's eyes widened. "But…but you said…"

"Forget what I said, honey. I love you."

Rock grinned. "I love you too."

"So, do you wanna come back to my place for lunch?" Rock nodded enthusiastically. Jill's cooking was great.

Hand in hand, they walked back to Jill's house. Rock took a seat on Jill's couch, and Jill went to the kitchen to make cheese fondue; Rock's favourite.

While she was cooking, Rock wondered why Jill had taken him back all of a sudden, after three years of avoiding him. Was this some kind of joke? Was she filming him so she could laugh about it with her friends, or her real boyfriend? He looked around for any cameras, but couldn't find any. And there were very few places in Jill's small house that she could hide a camera anyway.

"One delicious cheese fondue," said Jill.

Rock took the plate and Jill sat down next to him with her own plate.

"Jill?" asked Rock once he had finished.

"Yes?"

"Well…you know…like…you broke up with me and…now, after three years, you tell me you love me..."

"I've always loved you," said Rock.

"But then why did you avoid me?"

"Baby, I must have been very, very stupid. Besides, now we have three years to make up for, so what do you want to do first?"

***

Jill and Rock spent the next few hours wandering around the valley talking about themselves and their lives the past few years. Rock was completely honest, but Jill only thought she was being honest. She told him that her life had been plain and boring, and she never met anyone new. She believed this was the truth, and so Rock did too.

When it got dark, Rock walked Jill back to her house. "So, we're together again now, right?"

Jill fluttered her eyelids. "We've never been apart."

Rock smiled. "I'll try not to be an annoying perverted jerk now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jill grabbed the front of his shirt. "You're seeing me tonight, love!" she said and dragged him inside.

***

Phantom Skye was relieved that it hadn't snowed that day. He hadn't seen Jill in two days, yet it felt like forever. He chuckled to himself. He misses a simple farm girl? If you had told him this before, he would have never believed it.

Skye walked silently down the path connecting his town and Forget-Me-Not Valley. When he arrived, he saw that Jill was not there. He checked his watch. It was ten past ten, so where was Jill? Worried, he decided to head to her farm.

_I can't believe I'm worried about her. _Skye thought to himself. _I never thought I'd fall in love._

The light was on in Jill's house. Swiftly and silently, Skye sneaked over to the window and peered inside. What he saw made him feel like his heart had just sunk to his feet. There was Jill, his one true love, with her lips practically glued to the lips of a blonde boy. When they finally parted, Skye didn't need to be a lip reader to tell that she said "I love you."

A single tear rolled down Skye's face. At first it made him jump. He hadn't cried in years. He saw Jill dive onto the blonde guy, pressing her lips against his again. He saw the blonde guy wrap his arms around her and pull her closer.

Skye stood up. _Pull yourself together! _But he couldn't, so instead he just walked back to his house, flopped onto his bed, and, after thinking about Jill and the blonde guy for at least an hour, he fell asleep.

* * *

_**Sorry it wasn't funny, but I couldn't find humour in Skye discoving his one love was cheating on him. Don't fret, I PROMISE that the next chapter will be funny. PROMISE! I will use all your ideas! **_


	5. Murrey

**_Sorry it took a while. I made up a chapter for you, and then discovered that it wasn't the slightest bit funny, and started over with a new love interest. But it's here now. Thanks NotSoSlightlyCrazy, wolfdog71, Neko_Lily, Shimmerleaf, and wow-wow-wubzy12345 for reviewing. I love you guys! It's greatly appreciated._**

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Harvest Moon. But I will, once pigs fly and fairies rule the world. No, make that sheep fly and sprites rule the world.  
_

**

* * *

****Chapter 5**

**Murrey**

At midnight, Rock told Jill it was time he went home. But as he headed for the door, Jill grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back in again.

"Baby, you're not leaving me, are you?" she said, running her hand through his hair. She widened her eyes and put on a face that nobody could ignore.

"I can stay," said Rock. "But I should call my mum."

"Sure, honey-bunny," said Jill. Rock called his mum and said that he was staying with Jill that night.

"You're not going to…" began Ruby before Rock cut him off.

"No! Mum! Geez," he said. Jill snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Baby," whispered Rock, covering the phone. "Wait a moment."

He said goodbye to Ruby and hung up. He turned around and found Jill lying on the bed.

"Finished?" she asked. He nodded. She wandered over and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her, and reached for her ponytail. He pulled out her hair tie, and she shook out her hair.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" he said.

Jill fluttered her eyelids. "So are you," she purred.

***

The two fell asleep on Jill's bed at about two o'clock in the morning, still fully dressed. Jill woke up at eight in Rock's arms. She was still wearing her necklace, so her love for Rock was still strong.

"Baby, I'm going to take a shower," she whispered. Rock nodded, still half-asleep.

Jill stepped into the bathroom and shrugged out of her clothes. She put them in the washing machine, and then took off her necklace before stepping into the shower. Like when she took it off after falling in love with Muffy, she collapsed, but because the water was pouring onto her back and head, she woke up quickly.

_Why am I lying on the shower floor? _Jill thought, then shrugged. _I must have slipped._

She finished showering and wrapped a towel around herself before stepping out of the bathroom. Rock was waiting for her, sitting up on her bed. Jill screamed.

"Baby, what's wrong?" asked Rock, concerned.

Jill wrapped her arm over her chest so the towel wouldn't fall down.

"GET OUT!" she screamed. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Honey?"

"Don't 'honey' me! I dumped you three years ago! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"But baby, last night…"

"What about last night, you pervert? Breaking into someone's house is ILLEGAL!"

"You let me in…"

"I NEVER DID ANYTHING OF THE SORT! GET OUT!"

Hurt, upset and angry, Rock sulked back out the door. _Was she drunk? _Rock wondered. _Or was she on drugs?_

***

_How did he get in? _Jill silently asked herself. _I lock my door every night. _

Fearing that Rock had some sort of secret entrance which he would come back through, Jill snatched up her clothes and darted into the bathroom to get changed. After she left the bathroom, she realised she was shaking, and not because of the cold. She sat on her bed and wrapped her arms around herself.

_What was he doing here? Why did he come here, after three years of me ignoring him? And what was he saying about last night, and about me letting him in? Speaking…I mean thinking of last night, what did I do? I can't remember. I must have stayed up really late waiting for Skye, or perhaps I worked too hard and fainted. I seem to do that a lot. _

Jill sat on her bed for about ten minutes before she realised that she was freaking out so much about Rock being in her house and she needed to distract herself. She picked up a jacket and her rose quartz necklace, and hurried out of the door.

Making sure that Rock wasn't sneaking around, Jill exited her farm, fumbling with the clip on her necklace. Her eyes flashed a pale pink, and the first person…well, he could barely be classified as a person…was Murrey.

"Murrey," breathed Jill, her heart beating fast. She ran towards the hairy man, eyes sparkling.

"Murrey!" she squealed. "I love you, Murrey!"

"Hmm?" said Murrey. "Murrey hungry."

"Stay right there!" exclaimed Jill, turning around. "I'll get you plenty of food!"

Jill ran back to her house, scooping up her shipping basket, although she wasn't planning to use it as a shipping basket today. She opened her fridge and filled the basket with eggs, cheese, milk, mayonnaise, yogurt and chocolate. Once she was unable to fit anything else in her basket, she ran back to the place where she had left Murrey.

Of course, Murrey had not waited for her. Jill looked desperately around for the thing she felt she loved, and saw no sign of him. She started running again, not looking where she was going, and she ran straight into Muffy.

Muffy yelped in shock as she and Jill fell onto the ground. Thankfully, neither was injured. Muffy stood up and helped Jill to her feet. The blonde girl was looking rather flustered, and she had an enormous grin on her face.

"Oh my goddess, Jill, I have the most amazing news!" she exclaimed excitedly. Jill bent down to scoop up the food that had fallen out of her basket. Muffy knelt down to help her.

"Jill, what are you doing with all this food?" she asked.

"I'm giving it to Murrey," answered Jill.

"Murrey?" repeated Muffy. She took a moment to think of who Jill was talking about. After a few seconds, she snapped her fingers. "Oh! The hairy man who sulks around the village asking for food! Oh, Jill, that's so kind of you, giving food to the less fortunate."

"It's what lovers do."

Muffy nodded, then realised what Jill had said. "Lovers?" she repeated. "Jill?"

"You heard me right," said Jill. "I love Murrey."

Muffy put her hand on Jill's shoulder. "First you say you love Takakura, then me, and now Murrey? Jilly, what is up with you? Are you sick?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Muffy!" said Jill. "Is it wrong to be in love?"

"Well…I….no…but…Murrey…love…before…what…" stammered Muffy.

"Bye Muffy!" squealed Jill, before skipping merrily off to find Murrey. Muffy stood, too shocked to moved, completely forgetting the amazing news she was going to tell Jill.

***

Celia, Muffy and Lumina gathered in the Blue Bar.

"What's going on?" asked Celia.

"Yeah, Muffy, why did you want us to come here so urgently?" said Lumina.

"It's about Jill," explained Muffy. "First she says she's in love with Takakura, then with me…but then says it was friend love with me, but anyway…and now she claims she's in love with Murrey."

"Murrey!" gasped the two girls simultaneously.

"The dirty homeless…thing?" asked Lumina, screwing up her nose at the thought of the disgusting creature.

Muffy nodded.

"But how could anyone love Murrey?" asked Celia. She quickly corrected herself. "I know that sounds mean, but all he ever says relates to his hunger, and he doesn't seem to feel anything but hunger, least of all love."

Muffy had a look of concern on her face. "Jill doesn't like to joke around, and she believes love is an amazing thing that takes a long time to form. She doesn't believe in love at first sight, and believes you must really; really get to know someone before you can develop feelings for them. Jill's never spoken to Murrey before."

"I think we should call Doctor Trent from Mineral Town," said Celia. "I'm worried about Jill, and I don't trust Dr. Hardy."

Muffy and Lumina nodded. Lumina picked up her cell phone.

***

It took Jill half an hour to find Murrey. He was pacing around Goddess Pond.

"Murrey-Wurrey!" called Jill. "I brought you some food!"

Murrey made a face that could just pass as a smile. He gratefully took the basket of food and scoffed it down within a minute. He lay back and burped. Jill giggled.

"I love you Murrey," she said.

Murrey lay down and fiddled with a piece of grass. Jill knelt next to him, running her fingers through his dirty hair. She leant in to kiss him. He didn't move. But the lumber team of sprites whom Jill had hired a week ago saw, and didn't think that kissing a dirty beast like Murrey was a good idea.

It took great effort for the tiny sprites to haul Jill away from Murrey. Thankfully, Murrey had a sudden urge to run off in the other direction. Jill burst into tears, lying on the grass.

"MURREY!" she cried.

One of the sprites had landed on top of Jill after pushing her away from Murrey. He grabbed onto her necklace to help push him upright, pulling the necklace off her while doing so. Jill's breathing slowed, and her eyes shut.

"YOU'VE KILLED HER!" yelled one sprite.

"How could I have killed her?" said another.

Oran, the leader of the Lumber Team, pushed through the crowd of sprites. "She's probably fainted from exhaustion," he said. "You know how hard Jill works. I bet she was half asleep when she tried to kiss that thing."

Sparks of golden magic jumped from his fingertips as he teleported Jill home and back to her bed.

* * *

_**Was it funny enough? My first attempt wasn't funny at all, and so I decided Murrey was a funnier love interest. Reviews are appreciated much!**_


	6. Dr Trent and a Mirror

**_If anyone knows how to get rid of writer's block, tell me, because I've been getting it a lot lately. But, I've managed to finish another chapter for you! Thanks for reviewing, Kitty go moo, wolfdog71, Neko-Lily, Shimmerleaf, wowwowwubzy12345 and Kali-Chan-666. And Neko-Lily, I will use your idea, promise. _**

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harvest Moon, nor do I own any of the song lyrics used in this chapter.  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**Dr. Trent and a Mirror **

Jill may have slept like a log that night, but Muffy didn't. She was worried about her friend. What was wrong with Jill? It was so unlike her. It was past midnight when Muffy finally relaxed enough to fall asleep, but she was up at six o'clock anyway. Dr. Trent had said he'd stop by Jill's house at about eleven o'clock in the morning, but Muffy needed to see Jill.

She got dressed quickly and hurried to Jill's farm. She wrapped her arms around herself to warm herself and protect her from the cold morning's air.

She got to Jill's house and knocked on the door. Jill opened it.

"Muffy!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Come in! It's freezing!"

Muffy came in and sat on Jill's bed. Jill was cooking something in her kitchen.

"Pancakes," said Jill. "Want some?"

Muffy nodded.

They ate at Jill's table in silence. Muffy wasn't sure what to say. Finally, she could take no more and had to know.

"How do you feel about Murrey?" she blurted.

"Murrey?" asked Jill. "I don't like nor hate him. Why?"

"Yesterday," began Muffy. "You said you were in love with him."

Jill cracked up laughing. "Love?" she laughed. "Love? Muffy, you must have been dreaming."

Muffy didn't laugh. "You said you were in love with Takakura a few days ago too."

"You're dreaming Muffy. I don't love either of them."

"Lumina and Celia saw too. I wasn't dreaming."

Jill stopped laughing. "What? But…I don't remember…ever loving them…maybe there's something wrong with me. Could I have brain damage?"

Jill's heart was beating faster and faster. "This isn't good. This is really bad…This is…"

"Chill, Jill," said Muffy, amusing herself with her rhyme. "Dr. Trent's coming down from Mineral Town at eleven today. He'll help you."

Jill relaxed. "Thanks. I really must need help."

"Goddess!" exclaimed Muffy. "I completely forgot to tell you when I ran in to you yesterday. I have the best new! I'm getting married!"

Jill squealed excitedly. "Griffin?"

"YES!" exclaimed Muffy. "We're getting married in about three days!"

"Oh my goddess, Muff, that's fantastic."

"I know!"

***

At eleven o'clock, Lumina and Celia arrived with a dark haired doctor carrying a doctor's kit.

"Dr. Trent," said Muffy. "Thanks for coming down."

"No problem. Now, what seems to be the problem?"

Jill cracked up laughing. Trent stared at her quizzically. "You said no problem and then asked what the problem is!" laughed Jill.

After a moment of laughing, Jill composed herself.

"We think there might be something wrong with Jill's brain," said Lumina.

"Oh, that's a nice way to put it," Muffy sighed. "The thing is, Jill takes love seriously and all, but the past few days she's claimed to be in love with people that she rarely talks to. And then…well…she says that she can't remember any of it."

"That _is _a problem," said Dr. Trent. "Brain damage, perhaps? I'd need to get some x-rays. Jill, would you mind coming back to Mineral Town with me?"

"Sure," said Jill nervously. She glanced at her friends for support.

"I'm coming too!" said Muffy. "Jill will need moral support."

"Very well, once you're ready."

"Just let me grab my jacket," said Jill.

Muffy, Lumina and Celia were talking to Dr. Trent while Jill put her jacket on. She picked up her necklace and looked at the pink quartz.

"I love you Skye," she whispered. "I don't know what's wrong with me, but I do love you. I always will."

She clicked the necklace around her neck and spun around. Her eyes flashed pink, and she stared at the handsome doctor.

"I love you doc!" she said.

"Oh no," Lumina and Celia said together.

"Trent! This is what she's been doing! Now she thinks she's in love with you! You've got to help her!"

"Jill," said Trent as calmly as he could. "I need you to come to Mineral Town with me. I'm going to help you."

"All I need is your love, baby," said Jill. Muffy took Jill's hand and they walked out the door.

"These words are my own, from my heart flow," sung Jill. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you."

Lumina couldn't help cringing at the sound of Jill's voice. She was never made to sing."

"I LOVE YOU!" Jill screamed.

Muffy had to hold Jill back from pouncing on the doctor. "Muffy," moaned Jill.

"Jill, we're going to help you," said Muffy. "Everything will be alright."

Jill pouted for a moment, and then started singing again.  
"Don't go wasting your emotion. Lay all your love on me!"

It seemed like hours, but they finally arrived at the Mineral Town Clinic. The nurse, Elli, was there.

"What's the problem, Trent?" she asked.

"HE'S MINE, NURSE! THE DOCTOR IS MY LOVE!"

"That's the problem," said Trent. "This young lady here…" he pointed to Muffy, "…says that Jill has been acting strange the past few days, saying she's been in love with people she rarely talks to, and then she can't remember any of it."

"I remember it silly! I remember that I LOVE YOU!"

"We're worried that she has brain damage of some sort. I need to get some x-rays."

Elli went over to a cupboard and pulled out a blue smock.

"Here," she said. "Put this on. Take everything else off, including any jewellery."

Jill stared at the ugly piece of clothing. "Why? I have to look good. Guys like good-looking girls."

Elli glanced over at Trent. "Uh…you…will look…good in … it…" he said uncertainly.

"Really?" asked Jill. She snatched the smock out of Elli's hands. "OK! I'll wear it then!"

She began to take off her shirt, but Elli stopped her. "In here," she said, guiding Jill to a change room.

Muffy, Elli and Trent waited outside for Jill.

"Why does she have to wear that?" asked Muffy.

"I'm going to x-ray her whole body. Anything on her normal clothes could look like a foreign object inside her body, such as buttons or jewellery."

"I see," said Muffy.

***

Inside the change room, Jill was putting on the blue smock.

_I hope Trent likes it, _she thought.

She reached behind her neck, and undid her necklace.

***

_BANG! _

Trent, Elli and Muffy looked up.

"Jill?" asked Muffy. "Is everything OK in there?"

There was no answer.

"Jill, are you in there?" asked Trent.

Again, there was no answer.

Trent stepped towards the change room, but then froze. What if she wasn't dressed yet?

"Elli, check on Jill please," said Trent, turning away.

Elli stood next to the curtain. "Jill?" she asked.

Silence.

"Jill, I'm coming in if you don't say anything."

More silence.

Elli pulled the curtain open a bit and peaked inside. Jill was lying on the floor, unconscious.

"DOCTOR!" yelled Elli. Trent ran over. "What's happened?"

"I don't know."

"Jill?" Trent shook her lightly. "Jill?"

He was considering using some medical equipment when she came around.

"Ow," she moaned. "What…what happened? What am I doing here? Where am I?"

"Shh," whispered Elli. "You're in Mineral Town Clinic. We're just going to do some x-rays."

Jill remembered what had happened that morning. "Oh yeah, there's something wrong with me."

"It's OK," said Elli, helping her up. "Everything will be fine."

"Funny," said Jill. "I can't remember what happened after…umm…after I left to put my jacket on."

"That was when you said you were in love with Trent!" exclaimed Muffy.

"In love with Trent?" repeated Jill. "Oh…oh no… I'm sorry Trent …. I …"

"Shh," said Elli gently. "Everything is going to be just fine."

Elli led Jill into the x-ray room, and shut the door.

"It'll only take a moment," said Trent. Jill saw some flashes, and then Elli opened the door again.

Jill went back into the change room to get changed, while Elli and Doctor studied the x-rays.

"Hmm," said Trent.

"Hmm what?" said Muffy. "Hmm that's good? Hmm that's bad. Hmm I don't know? Hmm?"

"Hmm there seems to be nothing wrong. I can't see any problems. It doesn't look like brain damage."

"Weird. Very weird," said Elli.

"What can we do?" asked Muffy.

"Well," said Trent. "Record any observations of Jill acting strange, including the time and date of when it happened. Call me in a week."

"O-OK," said Muffy nervously.

***

Jill got changed and looked in the mirror.

"Skye," she whispered to the pendant. "What's wrong with me, Skye?"

Staring into the mirror, she put on her necklace. She saw her reflection's eyes turn pink, but didn't have time to think much about it because the necklace had already taken hold.

"Hello gorgeous," she said to her reflection. "Aren't you pretty, hey? I love you."

***

"Are you ready, Jill?" asked Muffy.

"Hello gorgeous," she heard Jill say.

"Jill?" She opened the curtain to find Jill gazing at her reflection.

"Aren't you pretty, hey?" she said. "I love you."

"Oh no!" gasped Muffy. "Jill…"

Muffy grabbed Jill by the arm and tried to drag her away from the mirror.

"No!" said Jill. "NO! I MUST STAY!"

"Jill, this isn't you!" said Muffy. "Come on, Jill. We have to go!"

It took all of Muffy's effort to drag Jill out of the clinic. Jill flopped on the stair outside the clinic and sobbed.

"I want … I want …" she cried.

"Come on, Jill. Everything is going to be OK."

Jill cried all the way back to Forget-Me-Not Valley. People stopped and stared.

"She's fine," said Muffy to everyone who looked at her. But even though she had convinced them, she couldn't convince herself.

It was late by the time they got home. Jill sat on her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I want my love back."

"Jill, please sleep. Everything will be better in the morning."

Reluctantly, Jill got changed, took off her necklace and clambered into bed. She fell straight to sleep.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! **_


	7. Van and Galen

Hello! I'm back. And I'm really, really sorry that it took me ages to update. School got really, really, really busy and really hard. But it is the holidays now, so I should be able to update more often. I am working on four different fics at the moment, so not all the updates will be for this story. Oh, and instead of just thanking the people who reviewed, I'm going to start making review replies.

**Review Replies**

bob: Thank you for your review. It is much appreciated, and I'm glad you are enjoying my fic.

wolfdog71: Thanks for reviewing. And thanks for the request. It will most likely be used in the next chapter.

sheofgraywings: Wow, that gives me a great idea! Thank you so much! And thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

Shimmerleaf: I'm glad you are enjoying Rose Quartz. Enjoy Chapter 7!

wow-wow-wubzy12345: Thanks for the tips on getting rid of writer's block! They've really helped a lot! Enjoy!

Neko-lily: Skye is back in this chapter! He was too depressed to come in any of the others. Thank you for being so supportive of many of my fanfics.

ReachingInfinity: Lawl back. :D

Thanks everyone!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harvest Moon. But I do own a rose quartz pendent. :D

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Van and Galen **

_You said you were in love with Takakura._

_Then you said you were in love with Murrey. _

_And after that you said Dr. Trent was your love. _

_And you can't remember any of it._

_What is wrong with you?_

_What is wrong with you? _

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?_

Jill screamed and sat up quickly in bed. Her heart was beating really fast, she was sweating and hyperventilating. In her dream, the people she had claimed to love were closing in on her, yelling at her and accusing her. She had tried to run, but there was nowhere to run. The whole town had closed in on her. Everyone had known about what had happened. Everyone had thought she was a freak.

Jill wrapped her arms around herself. To someone hearing the dream from her, it wouldn't seem scary, but for her, actually being in the dream, was horrific.

Jill checked her watch. It was a quarter to eight. She didn't want to go back to sleep. She didn't want to hear the accusing words of the townspeople. She wished more than anything that she knew what was wrong with her.

Jill put on her clothes and stepped outside. She didn't feel like doing any farming just yet, so she went for a walk.

The rest of the valley was still asleep, except for a large man making his way to the inn. It was Van.

_That's right, _thought Jill. _It's the 23__rd__. That means Van's shop is open today._

A cool wind blew past Jill, making her shiver. She put her hands in her pockets for warmth, and felt her pendant.

Jill took the rose quartz out of her pocket and clipped it around her neck. Her eyes glowed pink and she just saw the fat man step into the inn.

Jill ran into the inn and up the stairs. Van was seated behind the box he called his counter.

"Van!" called Jill.

"Hello, miss," said Van. "Can I help you?"

"I love you!"

Van stared at the farmer walking towards him.

"Umm…would you like to buy something?"

Jill sat in front of the box and fluttered her eyelids.

"Would you like to sell something?"

Jill leaned forward, and the pink pendant dangled down from her neck.

"Ah, that is a beautiful necklace you have there."

"You like it?" said Jill, fluttering her eyelids again. "Do you want it?"

"Ah, you would like to sell it?" said Van. "Very well, I would like to buy it."

Jill grinned, reaching behind her neck. "You, Vanny, can have it for free!"

Jill passed the necklace to Van, and no sooner than it left her hand, she fainted.

"Miss?" said Van. "Hello?"

Van squeezed past his box and knelt beside the unconscious woman. He shook her by the shoulder.

"Wake up, Miss!"

Jill moaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Ow," she moaned. "What happened?"

Van helped the farmer to her feet. "You fainted."

Jill used the box counter for support. "My head…"

Then she saw the necklace Van was holding. She reached for her neck, and sure enough she felt no pendent.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Give me that!"

"Excuse me?"

"Give my necklace back, you thief!" She laughed for a moment at her use of words. She was yelling at Van for being a thief, yet her one love was the most well known thief in the world.

"Miss, you gave me…"

"GIVE IT BACK!"

Jill snatched the necklace from the man's hands and stormed back out from the inn, muttering "The nerve of some people."

Galen was outside the inn, admiring the scenery, as usual. Today, however, Nina was with him. The old woman smiled kindly as Jill exited the inn.

"Good morning, Jill," she said sweetly. "And how are you today?"

Jill fiddled with her necklace as she walked towards the couple.

"I'm fine thanks, and yourself?"

"I'm very well, thank you."

_Click!_

Jill's eyes flashed pink again, and she grinned at the old man.

"And how is my lovely Galen?"

"I'm very w…What?"

"Have I told you I love you lately?" asked Jill.

"Umm…Jill…do you want something?"

Jill took a step closer to the old man. "All I want is you love, baby!"

"Jill…" Nina and Galen said together. Galen stepped back. Jill stepped closer.

"Are you feeling OK?" asked Nina, placing her hand on Jill's head.

"I don't have a fever!" said Jill. "I'm perfectly fine. Kiss me Galen."

"Jill!' a girl's voice gasped. Muffy raced over.

"She says she is in love with Galen…" said Nina.

"Oh no," said Muffy. "Not again… Jill!"

"Just a minute!" said Jill. "Can't Galen and I have some private, romantic time?" She stepped closer to Galen. The old man looked very, very scared.

Muffy grabbed Jill from behind, and tried to drag her away from Galen. Celia and Lumina were walking by at that moment, and came to help.

"Is she in love again?" asked Lumina.

"Apparently so," said Muffy.

Lumina tried to pull Jill back by her necklace, but the chain snapped, and Jill fell backwards, hitting her head on the hard ground.

"JILL!"

"She's out cold," said Celia, lifting Jill's head onto her lap.

"No! Oh no this is my fault!" cried Lumina.

"Mmm…" moaned Jill. She opened her eyes to see Muffy, Celia, Lumina, Nina, and a very scared looking Galen staring down at her.

"Oh goddess, did I do it again?"

Muffy nodded. "Galen."

"Oh, Galen, I am so sorry! What is wrong with me?"

Jill then saw the pink quartz lying in the dirt.

"My necklace!" she gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Jill. It broke when I tried to get you away from Galen," apologised Lumina. "But I could send it to the blacksmith in Mineral Town. He'll fix it."

"OK, thank you," Jill said. "Sorry again, Galen."

"It…it's OK," said Galen uncertainly.

***

Phantom Skye hadn't gone to Mineral Town ever since he had seen Jill with the blonde boy. But the memory was blurry, and today he wondered if it had all been a horrible dream. Maybe he had made a mistake. But anyway, he really, really missed Jill.

So he went to Forget-Me-Not Valley, and was shocked and relieved to find an exhausted farm girl waiting for him.

"Jill!"

"Skye," sighed the farm girl. "I haven't seen you in ages. Where have you been?"

"I saw you with…making out with…some blonde boy…"

"A blonde boy?" repeated Jill. "The only blonde boy I know is Rock, and I broke up with him three years ago. Why would I make out with him? Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

Secretly, Jill was pretty sure that whatever was causing her to love people caused her to kiss Rock, but it wasn't a very believable story, and she thought it better not to tell Skye.

"I love you Skye," said Jill. "Honestly, I really, really do. And I always will."

Skye stepped closer to Jill. "I will love you for as long as the sun and the moon will live."

Jill smiled and blushed. "That's something you haven't said before. It's beautiful…"

And under the light of the moon, they kissed. For the first time in days, Jill felt love, real love, not fake love from the rose quartz. And Skye realised that Jill really did love him, and he had never been happier about it.

* * *

I'm now beginning to worry that the chapters may be getting a bit repetitive. Let me know if they are, I don't want to bore you. Thanks for reading!


	8. Mayor Thomas and Karen

Hello, everyone! I'm back! And look, I've reviewed much quicker than usual. I hope you like this next chapter.

**Review Replies **

Shimmerleaf: Well, in the first chapter I did have Jill see Skye while wearing the necklace ...

NotSoSlightlyCrazy: Yeah, I did think it was getting repetitive. But I have a heap of ideas for the next few chapters! I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Neko-lily: Oops! I did put Mineral Town instead of Forget-Me-Not Valley. My mistake... I fixed it :D

wolfdog71: Thanks for reviewing!

shadows-covers-me: Aww, I can't say no to the puppy-dog eyes! I'm so glad you like the story! Enjoy Chapter 8!

Thanks for your reviews, everyone!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harvest Moon. Unfortunately...

* * *

  
**Chapter 8 **

**Mayor Thomas and Karen**

Jill didn't sleep well that night. She was too scared to sleep. She was scared that she'd 'love' someone again. She was scared that because of this problem she had, someone would get hurt. And her biggest worry was Skye. If Skye found her with someone else, again, he'd never forgive her. And he'd never believe that she had some mental illness or something like that.

Jill felt something wet on her cheeks, and realised she had been crying. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall. _What am I going to do? _She thought. _What is wrong with me? Why am I falling randomly in love with people? When did this all start? _

_It started with Takakura. _

_When was that? _

_I don't know. I can't even remember every loving Takakura. _

_Maybe Muffy knows. I should go talk to her. _

_It's a bit late now. Wait until tomorrow. _

_No, I want to talk to her now._

_She won't be happy about being woken up at midnight. _

_Who cares? Oh goddess, now I'm arguing with myself. What on earth is wrong with me? _

Jill didn't get up. She was right. Muffy wouldn't be happy about being woken up. She decided she'd talk to her in the morning, and let her sleep now.

But Muffy wasn't sleeping well either. She was scared as well. She was scared that Jill would get hurt. If the person she 'loved' didn't share her 'feelings', which, no doubt, they wouldn't, she'd get her heart broken. And if this went on for a long time, poor Jill would experience heart break more times than a normal person ever should.

***

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Jill was happy to hear someone at her door at six am. She had fallen asleep once, but the dream from the night before had repeated, and she woke up but an hour later, and didn't fall asleep again.

Karen and Mayor Thomas from Mineral Town were standing at the door. "Morning, Jill," said the friendly mayor. "How are you this fine morning? The blacksmith in Mineral Town fixed up your necklace. It's as good as new!"

Jill took the necklace off the mayor, and put it on. Mayor Thomas didn't see Jill's eyes flash pink, but Karen did.

"Jill?" she said uncertainly. "Your eyes…"

As Jill had put on her necklace, she was looking at both Mayor Thomas and Karen, so she would fall in love with both of them. But because the necklace had been broken, it didn't work as it had all those other times. Jill fell in love with the two slower than before, and she noticed that it was happening.

_I love Karen and Mayor Thomas._

_What? You've never met them before. _

_I love them._

_Oh, it must be happening again. Snap out of it, Jill…. Snap out of … _

_Love, love, love, love, I'm in love!_

_Where's Muffy when you need her. Focus, Jill. You do not love Karen and Mayor Thomas. You do not love Karen and Mayor Thomas. You do not …_

_I LOVE KAREN AND MAYOR THOMAS!_

The rose quartz took over, and all other thoughts were drowned out of her mind. She grinned at the two Mineral Town residents standing in front of her.

"I love you guys."

"You're…welcome?" said Karen uncertainly, figuring this was just Jill's way of thanking them. It wasn't until Jill wrapped her arms around the two of them in a big bear hug that she got worried.

"I love you with all my heart, you know? But do you love me?"

"Jill," said the Mayor. "What is wrong with you?"

"Love, love, love, love, I'm in love with you!"

"Jill," said Karen nervously.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Karen and Mayor Thomas did what was best for them. They ran. But unlike with Takakura, Jill did not chase them. Jill sunk to the ground in a fit of sobs.

"They…they…don't …they don't love me… No one could ever l-love someone like me. I'm … I'm so ugly."

Jill blew a lock of her brown hair out of her eyes.

"My hair is disgusting. I'm always sweaty and smelly and dirty from working on the farm. I'm so ugly, and no one could ever love me."

When Muffy arrived to check on Jill, she found her as a sobbing heap outside her house.

"Jill! Jilly, what happened?"

"No one could … love me," she sobbed.

"Aw, Jill, I love you!"

"No you don't. I'm so ugly. No one could love me."

"Jill," said Muffy, shaking her friend. "You fell in love with someone again. Snap out of it. Come back to reality. Jill…Snap out of it.!"

Muffy shook Jill, telling her to snap out of it. Jill's necklace, which she hadn't put on quite right, fell off and landed on the ground, unnoticed by Muffy during her desperate attempts to snap Jill out of Jill passed out.

"JILL!"

Muffy dragged Jill over to the pond, and splashed her. Jill woke up spluttering.

"Muffy?"

"Oh, Jilly, it happened again…"

Jill sat up. "OH NO! Who this time?"

"I don't know…" replied Muffy. "I found you crying outside your house, saying that you were so ugly and that no one could love you. Jill, we need to work out what's causing this."

"Muffy… I … remember something…"

"What?" asked Muffy, hoping that this was some clue to what was causing this and how they can stop it.

"…Mayor Thomas and Karen…I loved them…I remember…I remember arguing with myself…There was a part of me that loved them, and a part of me telling me to snap out of it … and … and … and … that's it."

"Mayor Thomas and Karen?" repeated Muffy. "What were they doing in Forget-Me-Not Valley?"

"Umm….Karen gave … me a letter! She gave me a letter from my cousin, Claire, in Mineral Town. Where'd it go? Ah!"

Jill picked up an envelope on the ground and opened it.

_Dearest Jill, _

_Wow, Jill, it's been so long since I've seen you, or even heard from you. I miss you so much! We have so much to talk about! I have so much to tell you! But I'm not going to tell it in this letter, because … I'M COMING TO FORGET-ME-NOT VALLEY! I get to see you, after FOUR YEARS! _

_I'm planning on staying for about three days. I'll stay on the inn, unless you can make room for me in the house. That is, if you're not married yet … We have so much to discuss! _

_I'm coming down on the 25__th__. I cannot wait to see you! I'm so excited!_

_Love forever,_

_Claire_

Jill was grinning from ear to ear as she read this letter. She and Claire were very close, and seeing her after four years was so exciting. Muffy stared questioningly at Jill, and Jill handed her the letter.

"That's great, Jilly!" said Muffy after reading the letter. "It'll be great for you to see her again!"

"I KNOW!" squealed Jill.

"And maybe," said Muffy, more seriously. "Maybe she can help with…well…"

"Yeah, maybe …" said Jill.

"So Karen delivered that letter…why was Thomas here?"

"Umm, he … oh yeah, he gave back my rose quartz! The blacksmith fixed it!"

Jill reached up to her neck, but it wasn't there.

"Oh, where is it?"

"Here." Muffy picked up the necklace which was on the ground, and handed it to Jill.

"Hmm…could have sworn I put it on…" said Jill, and then shrugged. "Oh well! Oh, Muffs, I wanted to ask you. When did I start acting strangely, you know?"

"It started with Takakura…" said Muffy. "Umm… that was … umm … What day was that? Oh yeah! It was the day after your birthday!"

"Oh…OK…"

_Now, what did I start doing after my birthday, _Jill asked herself. _Umm, nothing I can think of, other than wearing my rose quartz. But I wasn't wearing it just then, was I, when I fell in love with Karen and Thomas…What is wrong with me? _

_

* * *

_Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I apologise to everyone who thought that this was getting repetitive. Thanks for reading! Please review...if you have time... Thank you!


	9. Carter

Yes! I'm updating! And I'm updating quickly! Be proud :D Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**Review Replies**

NotSoSlightlyCrazy: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you're enjoying Rose Quartz.

Shimmerleaf: Yep, they're finally starting to figure it out. I just need them to stay in the dark for a little bit longer while I get through some requests. Enjoy ^.^

wolfdog71: Well, I'm glad you enjoy it. Thanks for reviewing.

Daichia-Inuyasha: Yes, I will be wrapping it up soon. I just need to get through a few requests...I think I have three left, and then I'll need to put in an extra chapter to sum it all up...So it's almost finished.

Neko-lily: Yeah, things were getting repetitive so I made the last chapter, and this one, a bit different. Jill's starting to come to her senses.

shadows-covers-me: Wow, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thanks very much for your review.

Thanks everyone!

**Disclaimer**: Harvest Moon does not yet belong to me. It will. When I take over the world with the help of my Harvest Sprites.  
**

* * *

Chapter 9**

**Carter **

Jill had another restless night that night. After the excitement of seeing her cousin had worn off, she racked her brains trying to work out what she had started doing after her birthday that could have caused her to fall in 'love' with people. The only thing she could think of was the rose quartz, but the fact that she wasn't wearing it while in 'love' with Karen and Mayor Thomas just didn't make sense.

The only other idea that came to mind, other than her having some sort of disease or brain damage, was that she was going crazy as she got older. She laughed at this idea at first, but after thinking about it for a while, she thought it could be a possibility, and this worried her.

It was about four o'clock when she finally got to sleep, and thankfully, she slept soundly in a dreamless sleep until seven o'clock am, when she was woken up by a knock on her door.

Jill rubbed the sleep from her eyes and walked in a very zombie-manner to the door. As soon as she saw who was there, all tiredness was replaced with excitement and joy.

"CLAIRE!"

"JILL!"

The two cousins screamed like little girls and hugged each other, laughing loudly.

"Oh my goddess," said Claire. "Jill, it's been so long!"

"I know, and I've missed you so much! Oh, and Claire, you are NOT going to the inn. You can stay right here with me! I have a double bed!"

Claire grinned. "Aww, Jilly, it's so great to see you! We have so much to discuss!  
Jill let Claire in and helped her unpack. At nine o'clock, Muffy came down to see Jill, as she had forgotten Claire was coming. But Claire was very happy to meet Jill's best friend. And they all sat down to tell each other about their lives during the four years that they had been apart.

***

Claire did all the talking first. Jill learnt that during the time they had been apart, Claire had got married to a blacksmith named Gray. From what Claire described, he sounded like the cutest, most dreamy guy on the face of the earth. _He'd be nothing compared to Skye, _Jill had thought.

Jill also learnt that Claire had given birth to a girl they named Georgette, or Georgia for short.

Claire told Jill that the farm was going great and looking great, she had won a number of prizes for her animals and everything was going well for her. Except for when a 'smooth talking, silver haired thief' came and stole her collection of priceless rings. Jill hid a smile. If she knew who that 'smooth talking, silver haired thief' was meeting at night …

"Enough about me," said Claire finally. "What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

Jill smiled. "Yes."

Muffy gasped and sat up straight. "Jilly! You never told me you had a boyfriend? Who is he?"

"Yeah, come on, Jill," said Claire. "Tell us."

"It's a secret…"

"Aww, Jill!" Muffy and Claire moaned simultaneously.

Jill just smiled. "You'll find out soon enough."

***

It was about three o'clock when the girls finished their conversation. Jill looked at her clock and swore to herself. "That time already? I haven't fed my animals … or watered my crops … or shipped anything …"

"Jill," said Claire calmly. "You go collect some stuff to ship; I'll care for your farm."

"Thanks Claire," said Jill. "I owe you one."

Claire put on a stern face. "You sure do." Then she laughed. "Don't worry, I'm kidding."

***

Jill grabbed her hammer and her hoe, and put on her teleport stone, stuffing her rose quartz into her pocket. She yelled goodbye to Claire and Muffy, and teleported to the mine.

Once she got inside, she swapped her teleport stone for her rose quartz, and, as usual, she fell in love with the first person she saw. And that person just happened to be Carter.

Like last time, she felt herself changing, and argued wither herself in her mind to stop. She was too busy arguing with herself to link up the fact that it all started when she put on her rose quartz.

"Hey Carter!" she yelled.

"Come to help me mine?" asked Carter. Jill was a frequent visitor to the mine, and she and Carter were quite good friends, although neither of them though of each other as more than that. Well, that was until Jill put on the rose quartz.

"No, honey, I came to tell you that I love you."

"Love me? Jill…"

"I love Carter, and I'll scream it to the world! I LOVE CARTER! CARTER IS MY LOVE!"

Jill stepped backwards and then charged at Carter like a bull. Carter had no time to react. When Jill dived onto him, he fell backwards. He grabbed at her necklace to stay upright, but instead pulled it off. Carter was knocked unconscious when he hit the ground, and because he had pulled off the farmer's necklace, Jill lay unconscious on his chest. Unfortunately, to any passers by, it would seem like two love birds were having a nice nap. And there were two very unfortunate passers by…

***

When Skye arrived at Forget-Me-Not Valley at ten o'clock pm to discover that Jill wasn't there, he headed straight to her house, praying that he wouldn't find her with that blonde boy again.

Skye peered through the window, and saw a blonde girl whom during his thieving he had discovered to be called Muffy sitting on the bed, and another blonde girl whom he had never seen before pacing back and forth. There was no sign of Jill in the house.

_Where would she be? _Skye thought. He then remembered how she used to give him things from the mine, and thought he should go check there.

And of course, when he arrived, he was unfortunate enough to see Carter and Jill lying unconscious, or to him, two love birds having a nice nap.

"Jill…" he whispered, seeing how she lay on Carter's chest and wishing he was in Carter's place. Tears rolled down his smooth, flawless cheeks. Skye suddenly felt weak, too weak to even make it home. Instead, he made his way over to a rock, sat on it, and sobbed. The vision of Jill with Carter wouldn't leave his mind, and nor would the vision of her with Rock. Words flashed through his mind like "cheat", along with the words "I love you Jill". He heard her voice in the back of his mind, telling him that she loved him, and thinking that they were all horrible lies.

"Phantom Skye?" said a soft voice. He looked up and through his tears he made out a young woman standing beside him. He wiped his eyes and noticed that it was Flora. Normally he would charm her, but there was no way he was doing any charming today.

"What do you want?" he asked, not harshly.

"It's about Jill, isn't it?"

"What? How did you know that?"

"I figured. Carter and Jill are inside the mine, and you're out here…"

"Bawling my eyes out like a baby," Skye finished.

"I know how it feels. I…I love Carter…and…"

Skye couldn't understand why Flora was standing there telling him everything while he was, as stated earlier, bawling his eyes out like a baby. But even so, he couldn't say he wasn't happy about it. Deep down, he really wanted to be comforted. He wanted his mum to appear out of nowhere and hug him. Skye had always been a mummy's boy…before she had died…

When he looked up at Flora again, he discovered her in tears, and this only brought his own tears back.

"I'm sorry," said Flora after a minute. "I shouldn't be standing here talking to you…."

"It's OK," said Skye. "I don't mind. Actually, thank you, Flora, for talking to me."

"Umm, no problem…"

And then Skye sadly made his way back to his home.

* * *

Yeah, I know Skye was really OOC at the end, and I'm sorry about that...But I hope you enjoyed it!

Reviews are very much appreciated ^.^

What is with my excessive use of smileys today...


	10. Marlin, Daryl and Griffin

Please don't kill me. I didn't mean for it to take so long for me to update. I got busy - assignments, tests, dance concert. But I should be able to update quicker now.

**Review Replies**

wolfdog71: I probably won't make a sequel, because it's repetitive enough as it is. But I'm glad you're enjoying it.

NotSoSlightlyCrazy: Soon. Jill will know the cause soon. Thanks for reviewing.

Shimmerleaf: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Sorry about Skye's OOC-ness. And yes, smileys are cool. :) =D ^.^

Crazy Cinnamon Goodness: Sorry, but I'm not taking any more requests. This story will never get finished otherwise. But I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and thanks for your review.

squishy313: Yes, Takakura was my favourite chapter. It was definitely the funniest. Thanks for reviewing.

kitsune-mitsuki-fox-fullmoon: While that is a very good idea, I don't think I'll use it. I have the rest of the story planned out. I'm glad you like it and thank you for your review.

Kiuolo: I updated, be glad. Your fangirl tendencies are excused. I'm glad you like the story.

Well, without further ado, here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not, nor will I ever own Harvest Moon.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Marlin, Daryl and Griffin **

Jill and Carter remained in the mine for most of the night. It was five am when Jill finally came around. Eyes still closed, she moaned and rolled over, landing on the ground of the mine. Her eyes shot open and she saw Carter lying there. She screamed, waking up Carter. He moaned and put his hand on his head.

"Jill, what is wrong with you?" he shouted. "What kind of sick joke are you trying to pull?"

Jill had tears in her eyes. "Carter, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it…"

"What do you mean you didn't mean it? You charged for me, jumped on me and knocked me unconscious, Jillian."

Jill sighed. People only used her full name when they were very, very angry. "I can't explain it, Carter. It won't make any sense. Just believe me, I am so, so sorry."

"Get out," said Carter emotionlessly.

"I'm sorry," said Jill one more time before darting out of the mine.

***

When Jill opened the door to her house, she was practically tackled by Claire and Muffy.

"Jill!" they exclaimed. "Where were you?"

Jill looked Muffy in the eye. "Carter."

Muffy understood immediately. "Oh no…"

"What?" Claire asked. "Carter? Is he your boyfriend? Will someone please explain?"

"Jill has…a problem," explained Muffy. "She seems to be … well, falling in love with random people. We don't know what's causing it or anything. All we know is that she doesn't remember any of it afterwards."

"Jilly," said Claire, hugging her cousin. "Jill I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry," she said. "I'm…Oh my goddess, Muffy, it's…"

"It's my wedding!" finished Muffy. "I totally forgot, I was so worried about you."

"Come on, we'll help you get ready," said Jill.

***

Jill and Claire helped Muffy put on her wedding dress and do her hair. Then they helped each other put on formal dresses that Muffy had bought for them.

"They're gorgeous, Muffy," said Jill, whirling around in her bridesmaid dress.

"I thought you'd like them," said Muffy. "Come on, the wedding's about to start."

The whole village came to Muffy's wedding. Muffy looked amazing in her wedding dress. After the wedding, the whole village stayed for the party. Muffy changed into a red dress, quite like her normal one but much more formal.

"Excuse me for a moment, Jill," said Muffy. "I need to go find Griffin. I'll be back."

Jill would have waited for Muffy right there, but along came Carter.

"Jill," said Carter, holding up her pendant. "You left this in the mine."

He handed her the necklace, and quickly left, clearly not wanting to be around her. Jill wasn't surprised. She put on her necklace. But unlike any other time, her eyes didn't just flash pink once, they flashed pink constantly. "Marlin!" she called at one point. "Have I ever told you I love you?"

Her eyes flashed pink again, and she turned to see Daryl.

"Ah, Darry, looking wonderful today, my love…"

Marlin and Daryl were the two closest people, so every time her eyes flashed she'd 'fall in love' with one of them. At one point, she tried to dive for Daryl, causing him to push her back. She stumbled into Marlin's arms and looked up at him, her eyes flashing pink again.

"Marlin," she sighed. "My hero…"

"Jill!" exclaimed Muffy, seeing exactly what was going on. She ran over as fast as she could in that dress of hers, and pulled her off Marlin.

"I'm sorry," she said to Marlin and Daryl, before turning to Jill.

"Come on Jilly, snap out of it!"

"Muffy, what's the problem?" asked Griffin, coming towards the two. Muffy desperately shook her head, hoping he wouldn't come any closer. But it was too late. Jill had already seen him.

"Griffin, I love you," she said confidently. "I love you more that Muffy ever could. You should have married me instead."

"Jill," moaned Muffy. "Snap out of it!"

"No, Muffy," said Jill. "I know that I love Griffin more than you do. And I love him more than you ever could."

She ran to Griffin and pushed him out the door.

"Don't follow us; we're off for some private time."

Jill ran out to Griffin and wrapped her arms around him.

"My love, my life, my all," she said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Griffin stepped backwards, causing Jill to fall on top of him. During the fall, Jill snapped out of it again.

"Shoot!" she muttered, standing up quickly, and helping Griffin up.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Get inside. I don't know what's going on, but you need to leave. I'm so sorry."

Griffin ran back inside and back to Muffy. Jill turned and swore. A very angry looking silver haired thief was standing there.

"Skye, I can explain…"

"Explain what?" said Skye. 'First Rock, then Carter, now Griffin. Who else have you been flirting with?"

"Skye, please…" Jill said, close to tears.

"No, Jill," said Skye angrily. "I don't care anymore. It's over."

He noticed she was still wearing the pink pendant.

"That symbolises love," he said, wrapping his hands around the pendant. "You don't deserve it anymore." And he gave it a tug, pulling it off her. With that, he turned around and walked away. Saying those things was one of the hardest things he'd ever done, but he had to do it. He didn't have a choice.

And he didn't notice Jill fainting behind him.

***

"Jill?"

"Is she alright?"

"It happened again, didn't it?"

"I think she's coming around."

"OK, guys, give her some room."

Jill slowly opened her eyes. She found Claire, Muffy, Lumina and Celia kneeling next to her, and Griffin, Marlin and Daryl behind. This time, however, the rose quartz hadn't worked like it normally had done. She had snapped out of it while she was wearing the quartz. And she remembered it all. And most of all, she remembered Skye. She burst into tears.

"Jilly, Jilly it's OK," said Muffy. "You're safe now. It's all OK."

"It's not OK!" cried Jill. "I've lost him. He'll never forgive me. He's gone forever."

"Who, Jill?" asked Muffy softly.

"Phantom Skye," Jill whispered, crying.

Everyone was confused, including Muffy. But Muffy didn't show it. "Come on, Jill, let's get you home."

Griffin picked Jill up and carried her back to her house. Muffy and Claire followed.

"Griffin," said Muffy softly. "I love you, truly, but I don't think I can leave Jill alone just yet."

Griffin nodded understandingly. "I'll come see you tomorrow."

Griffin left, and Muffy made Jill some hot chocolate. She handed her the mug.

"Can you explain some things?" she asked.

Jill took a sip of hot chocolate. "I've loved Skye for ages. And he loves me. I mean, he loved me. He saw me with Griffin tonight. And apparently he saw me with Rock and Carter as well." Jill sniffed. "He's the one who gave me the necklace, and he took it back. It's over." She cried again. Muffy rubbed her back. "Shh, it's OK."

***

Skye didn't head straight home. Instead, he headed to the Goddess pond. He flipped the necklace around in his hands.

_She cheated on me. She never really loved me. It was all lies. _

Skye didn't know what to feel. Sad? Angry? Heartbroken? How about a combination of the three? That would be what he was feeling.

He stood up, and glared at the necklace. He tossed it into the pond, and watched it sink. Just like their love. It sunk.

* * *

OK, I don't really like this chapter too much, but hopefully you did, and reviews are kindly appreciated. I think the next chapter's going to be better. Review, anyway.

Oh...and if you have time...I wouldn't mind some more people joining my forums...

Thanks much.


	11. History

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take so long to update, but I have had writer's block...really, really bad writer's block. Actually, I still have it and had it while writing this chapter, so that's why it's not that good. I'm sorry, please forgive me! I'd promise to update soon, but I don't want to make a promise that I may break. But I will try... Once I get rid of this damned writer's block.

**Review Replies**

**NotSoSlightlyCrazy: **Oh, well, I'm sorry you didn't like it.

**tiffany59****: **I feel sorry for Jill as well. I'm glad you liked it. ^_^

**wolfdog71****: **The Harvest Goddess will appear in this chapter. She plays a very important role in the story. I'm glad you like it.

**Shimmerleaf****: **Yes, the story would be nothing without the Harvest Goddess, as you shall discover in this chapter. Thanks very much for reviewing.

**Crazy Cinnamon Goodness: **Nobody suspects the NECKLACE! Dun, dun, DUN!

**Anime Girl 539****: **Will Skye and Jill have a happy ending? Well, you'll just have to keep reading to find out, won't you? Thank you very much for reviewing!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed - if it wasn't for you guys, you wouldn't be getting this chapter at all.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**History**

The Harvest Goddess could somehow sense that the necklace had been tossed into her pond. Well, she could sense that SOMETHING had been tossed into her pond; but she couldn't tell what it was. _Ah, another offering, _she thought as she held out her hand. The necklace sunk down and landed in her palm. She prepared to appear above the water and thank whoever had made the offering…and then hesitated. She lifted the necklace up and stared at it. She had seen it somewhere before…But where? And then, she remembered…

_A young girl was sitting by a pond, studying a pale pink pendant. Well, she wasn't a normal girl. She was a young goddess. And like any goddess, she was gifted. She could bless items and cast spells. And she was going to use this pendant to practice. _

_ "Hmm…" the young Harvest Goddess thought aloud. "Rose quartz…Love…That's it! I'll make it amplify the emotions of love felt by whoever wears it!" It wouldn't make anyone fall in love with someone they didn't love, but it would make their feelings easier to understand. The goddess thought that this would be a good spell. As she began casting the spell, a messy-haired girl of about the same age came up behind her. _

_ "Oh come on," said the messy-haired girl. "That's no fun!"_

_ The young goddess looked behind her, and sighed when she saw that it was none other than the Witch Princess. _

_ "Go away," said the Harvest Goddess before turning back to the necklace. "I'm practicing."_

_ The Witch Princess faked a yawn. "You're boring." An evil smirk crossed her face and she snatched the pendant from the goddess. _

_ "GIVE IT BACK!" She jumped up and faced the Witch Princess, who jumped backwards, out of the reach of the Harvest Goddess. She then began muttering something in a different language._

_ "STOP!" gasped the goddess, but the Witch Princess had already finished her spell. "What did you do?" _

_ The Witch Princess grinned. "Oh, I just made it so that whoever wears it will fall in love with whoever they see." _

_ The Harvest Goddess gasped. "But that's forcing people to do something they don't want to do!"_

_ "Exactly," the witch girl said before running off. _

_The young goddess looked at the pendant. "No one should ever find this…." She closed her eyes and teleported the necklace away, to somewhere that it would never be found._

_ Or so she thought. _

The Harvest Goddess stared at the pink pendant. When she had teleported it away, she didn't think she'd ever see it again. She didn't think anyone would ever see it again. But here it was, in her hand, after all these years. And chances were someone had worn it. Who would throw away a priceless necklace? Had they worked out that it was cursed? How many hearts had been broken because of the small pendant?

The Harvest Goddess could feel that whoever had made the offering had left. So the Harvest Goddess took the necklace down to her collection of offerings, including the not-so-good ones, such as rocks. She picked up a rock and put the necklace down on the ground. In her head, she counted to three, and then hit the rock down on the pendant as hard as she could, and listened to the quartz shatter.

***

Jill was crying into Muffy's shoulder when the pendent was smashed. As soon as it was, Jill shot upright. It was like she had been in darkness, and suddenly someone turned on the lights.

"I remember…" she breathed. "I remember all of it. I remember every person that I fell in love with. I remember…I remember that it all happened…because…" She brought her hand up to her neck. "It all happened because of the necklace."

"What?" Muffy said. Claire looked at her cousin curiously.

"The rose quartz that Skye gave me…" said Jill. "That's what made me do all this."

Muffy put her hand on Jill's forehead. Jill shoved her away. "I'm not insane! I'm not sick! I don't know why or how but it was the necklace!"

"Jilly, honey, you need to get some sleep." Muffy gently pushed Jill down onto her bed. Jill shot straight back up.

"I'M NOT INSANE!"

Claire laughed humourlessly. "You don't exactly sound too sane at the moment, Jill."

"No! I'm sane! I … I don't know…" Jill grabbed Muffy's arms and held her tight, looking her straight in the eye. "You have to believe me."

Muffy looked at Jill. "Jilly…"

"Please, Muffs," Jill sounded desperately. "I don't know how I know, but I just…I just know…Okay, everything happened while I was wearing the necklace, and it would stop as soon as I took it off…Until it broke that day… And then it went weird… Please, Muffy, you have to believe me."

Muffy thought about what Jill was claiming. It sounded insane – how on earth could a necklace have caused Jill to do what she did? But if you ignore the fact that it seemed impossible, it kind of made sense.

"I believe you…" Muffy whispered.

Jill hugged her friend. "Thank you. I know it sounds insane…But I know. I just…I just know."

"So what should we do?" asked Claire

"We could find a way to prove it," suggested Muffy.

"How?" asked Jill. "Skye took the necklace…And how could we prove it even if we did have it?"

Muffy and Claire sighed.

"I think I'll go for a walk," said Jill softly. "It might help me think. I just need to be alone for a while." A thought had come to the farmer girl's mind, but if she was wrong, it did seem stupid, just as stupid as her idea about the necklace.

Muffy looked like she was about to protest.

"Muffy, I will take…twenty minutes tops," said Jill. "Just trust me, alright?"

Muffy sighed in defeat. "I trust you with my life. But hurry."

Jill nodded, picked up her coat, and made her way out the door.

***

Jill had always been religious. Okay, not always. But when she was thirteen she had tossed a flower into the Goddess Pond and met the Harvest Goddess herself, and she had been religious ever since. And the Harvest Goddess seemed like she would be her best help at that point in time. Jill picked a flower and ran to the pond. She tossed it in and as expected, the goddess appeared.

"Thank you for the offering." The Harvest Goddess's voice was beautiful and melodic. "How can I help you, Jillian Farrell?"

Jill took a deep breath, before launching into her story.

* * *

Well, I don't really like this chapter as much because at the moment I have mega writer's block and a headache, but I hope you guys like it. Reviews appreciated ^_^


	12. I Love You

Guess who feels like writing again? Yep, me! I wrote this chapter not because I had to, but because I wanted to. I know it's short but I like it, and I hope you do too.

**Review Replies**

Wolfdog71: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you've enjoyed this story. Enjoy this chapter!

Shimmerleaf: Thank you for reviewing, and thanks for reading. Enjoy!

Cinnamoroll22: Your review made me so happy. Long reviews are good, and I love them. Well, I love all reviews, but anyway. Thank you and enjoy!

CrazyCinnamonGoodness: Will Skye believe? Read this chapter and find out. Enjoy!

Wolfgurl: I'm glad you've enjoyed it and thanks for the review. I love Skye too.

Taiyou no Hana: I had to look up the definition nymphomaniac because I have such a small vocabulary...hehe. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harvest Moon. Or a teleport stone. How depressing.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**I Love You **

The Harvest Goddess said nothing as Jill told her the story. She told her everything – from being in love with a smooth-talking thief to her conclusion of the necklace. She admitted that she didn't know how she knew that the necklace had made her fall in love with people, and there was a part of her that thought maybe she was insane.

"And now…" Jill finished. "I just…I don't know what to do."

"Child," said the goddess. "You are not insane. And you are entirely right about the necklace."

Jill looked up at the goddess. Relief flashed across her face for a second, but then it returned to sadness and confusion.

"I suppose I am to blame for this necklace," the Harvest Goddess continued. "It was a spell gone wrong, because of the Witch Princess. I thought I had disposed of it; I didn't think anyone would find it. Clearly, I was wrong."

Jill looked at the goddess. "Please. What do I do?"

"I can't help you," said the Harvest Goddess, causing Jill's heart to sink and her eyes to fill with sadness. "But," she continued. "I know that you can make him believe you. You are pure of heart and of mind, and if he loves you as much as you love him, he will believe you."

"But I may never see him again," said Jill. "He never told me where he lives. He didn't think it was safe…"

When the goddess revealed a pink pendent, Jill at first thought it was the necklace that had caused her all this pain. But then she realised it was darker than the rose quartz.

"It's a teleport stone," said the goddess. "Think Skye, and you shall be teleported to him."

Jill clipped the necklace around her neck. "Thank you."

The goddess nodded; a smile on her beautiful, flawless face.

_Skye, _thought the farmer, and then in a flash of white light she was gone.

***

The silver-haired thief was sitting on his bed in his room, not having the energy to do anything. In the distance, he thought he heard a familiar scream, but he decided it was just his imagination, until a familiar farmer landed on top of him.

"JILL!?" he exclaimed. He didn't know whether to feel angry at her, or happy that she had come to talk to him, or confused as to how the hell she just managed to fall out of nowhere.

"Ow…." groaned Jill. She sat up. "!"

Skye looked at her. "What?"

Jill took a deep breath. "I…can…explain…but…it's…not…going…to…sound…believable. But please listen to me."

Skye was silent for a moment. "Explain," he said finally.

"Okay, you remember that necklace you gave me for my birthday?" She cut him off before he could answer. "Of course you do. Well, you see, the thing is…and this is going to sound stupid but I swear it's true… It's spelled. The Harvest Goddess said it was a spell gone wrong. It makes the wearer fall in love with the first person they see."

Skye rolled his eyes. "Jillian, I don't care how perfectly constructed your story is. I…"

"Skye…" Tears filled the farmer's eyes. "Please. You have to believe me."

She looked him straight in the eye. His beautiful green eyes softened. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, no sound coming out.

"I know it sounds ridiculous," said Jill. "I know that it's hard to believe, and I know that I wouldn't believe it if it hadn't happened to me. But Skye, I swear I'm not lying. I swear this is…" She was cut off when his lips were suddenly connected to hers. Jill's violet eyes widened before fluttering close again and she kissed him back passionately. He pulled her close to him, holding her tight as if he would never let her go again. It was she who broke the kiss eventually, gasping for air, her head spinning.

"You believe me?" she asked quietly.

"About the necklace, I don't know. But what I do know is this: I love you."

Those three words, those three simple words caused Jill's heart to flutter and her cheeks to redden. "I love you too, Skye," she said, and this time she meant it, with no spelled necklace affecting her mind.

Skye chuckled. "And that, I believe," he said, before pulling her into another deep and passionate kiss.

And for that moment in time, nothing else mattered. The past few weeks where Jill had been controlled by the necklace didn't exist. He loved her, she loved him, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

And, my friends, that is THE END! A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story and I hope you all enjoyed it. If you enjoy my writing, I'm currently working on a series of one shots for a challenge, the story is called Let Love In's Challenge, and I also plan to start some more fanfics soon. So, thanks again and goodbye!


End file.
